The present invention relates to a motion magnifying seismic shock-absorbing construction for use in buildings which are extremely rigid.
By way of background, in buildings which are extremely stiff, such as massive concrete buildings, the relative horizontal movements of floors in response to seismic shock are not sufficiently large so as to permit toggle linkages, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,863, to transmit sufficient movement to dampers which absorb the seismic shock. It is with an improvement to seismic linkages of the foregoing type for use in such extremely stiff buildings that the present invention is concerned.